Lord of the Potter
by Lovestruck
Summary: Three new girls at Hogwarts They Love They Fight They Cry Its fun fun. They befriend Harry and get new and exciting friends and much much more
1. Meet The Girls

Three new girls are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are transferring from Salem Witchery and all girls' school. Let me tell you a little bit about them before we begin..  
  
First girl Kimberly Lynn Joy Lesher she has long chocolate brown hair with honey colored eyes the kind you can just get lost in. She has a paternal twin brother named James or Jimmy to his friend (who fancies Dana shhhh don't tell her). She is smart she is very ahead of most people in classes but technically just good at herbs and care of magical creatures. She is the outdoorsy type not to girlish but can be at times. She has one owl named Midnight that is black with gray stripes The one different thing about Kim is her ears that are pointy at the ends but only Caitlin and Dana knows that she is part elven and has her own magical powers. She is such a good archer and has a boyfriend Legolas who is a seventh year Ravenclaw.  
  
Second girl is Caitlin Marie Hope Lobitz she has golden blonde hair past her shoulders. What is pretty cool about her is her eyes change color all the time mostly the left one is blue and the right is aqua-green. She is short (not as short as Kim) and very talkative but also really lively. She doesn't like it when people push other people around it bothers her a lot and she fights for everyone and speaks her mind. She likes transfiguration and her, Kim, and Dana have been working on their animagi experiment since their second year. She owns a black owl who she calls Maliki. Caitlin is the youngest but doesn't show it one bit for a sixth year she is only fifteen. Because her and Dana's father is on the ministry she started early for her natural witching abilities.  
  
Third but not LAST is Dana Marie Pure Jacobsen (Caitlin's paternal twin) who has long blonde hair way past her shoulders and her eyes are really cool because they are a very light lavender. She is quiet when other people are around but get her in a room with just Kim and Caitlin she'll talk your ear off! Well she is naturally smart doesn't have to work as hard as Caitlin does. She's not extremely athletic but just enough not to be picked last in gym class. Will definitely be the next Hogwarts professor of charms in a few years. Is a girly girl but not always the three of them are a little mix of both. She owns two owls one is white with baby blue eyes named Sapphire and the other is midnight black and is called Venus. She can't help being good in all her classes she tutors for a lot of money (which she always has when they go to Hogsmeade). One thing she has got down is how to read someone's mind and she is very good at it. She can do it without anyone knowing. She has the missing abilities that Caitlin doesn't have its that whole genetics thing. Whatever Caitlin doesn't have Dana does and vice versa. 


	2. Dorm Life

Well the story starts here sixth year all three are in the same dorm room (there are many), when they arrive they realize there is one extra bed in there. This unusual because there is usually only three so they thought they'd have this room to themselves.  
  
"Hope we don't get anyone mean," said Dana. "We better not," said Caitlin. "Just calm down you guys if we get someone mean we can just treat them with our own style..." said Kim. The three of them burst into laughter as they heard the doorknob turn. In walked a short girl with light brown hair the three girls recognized her instantly. "Thank god!" said Kim. "Hey hermione," said Caitlin. "You have no idea how glad we are its you," said Dana. They knew Hermione because they were all friends when they are little so they kept in touch over the years even though they went to different witching schools. Once they told Hermione they were coming to Hogwarts she was very excited about it. So obviously they were happy to be in a dorm with her. "I'm glad it's me too," said Hermione. The four laughed it seemed the year would go on as planned. But Hermione (as all of you know) is best friends with Ron and Harry so the girls didn't want to get in the way of their friendship.Kim and Caitlin were dancing around the room and singing trying to calm down but living in a dorm always gets them excited. They couldn't wait to start their new fun year with each other. "You guys are crazy," said Hermione. "We know, at least I am," said Caitlin. Over the next few days settling in Ron and Harry were wondering where in the world Hermione was but she was spending time with her three new friends. They all really hit it off. Even when Ron and Harry were around the girls had all these inside jokes and laughed all the time. In the Boy's Dorm "Why doesn't hermione hang out with us anymore?" said Ron. "I guess ever Hermione needs girls who are her friends." Said Harry "I thought we were her friends," said Ron. "I thought so too," said Harry. It was dinnertime and Caitlin was rushing she was going to be late her owl needed to be fed but got out in the dorm and she had to put him back in his cage. Well as she was rushing down the steps turning every corner without paying attention she crashed into someone. "OUCH! My head" said Caitlin. She looked up and saw the famous scar, which belonged to the famous Harry Potter she immediately turned beat red. "Oh my gosh I am sorry are you okay?" said Harry. "Completely my fault," said Cait. They kind of just sat there and stared at each other. When Caitlin got up and ran back to her dorm. She all of a sudden felt quite ill. Caitlin went to the sink in their dorm and splashed water on her face she had never felt like this before she didn't know what was wrong with her. She decided to skip lunch and go to the library. 


	3. Gawking

Back in the Great Hall Dana was wondering were Caitlin was not being one to go anywhere without telling her twin first not like an obligation but just something she had always done. She also noticed that Jimmy was staring at her and so she turned in the opposite direction not being the one to like being gawked at. She rolled her eyes. "Won't her ever leave me alone," she said. Kim was too busy to notice she was making eye contact with a boy with long blonde hair and unusually pointy ears like herself. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table it was so obvious that they were staring at each other. Dana sighed wondering what they would be doing right now at their other school. She had liked it there no distractions all the three did was joke around but that was now being substituted with boys, well she wasn't going to give in at least not yet. She leaned on the table all of a sudden not very hungry at all. She opened her transfiguration a subject even she had to work on even though her sister usually helped her. Jimmy came over to her surprise and sat right next to her. "Not one for transfiguration are you?" "Nope," she said not glancing up she didn't need to at this very moment she was reading his mind without him knowing it's the power she most cherishes. *****Wow I think out of all the girls in the school she is definitely the most interesting. I really like her hair not the typical just plain blonde but you could see like lavender streaks in it.****** 


	4. Not Spilling It

Back in the Common Room***  
  
"Come Back here Hedwig!" said Harry. His snowy white owl had escaped her cage and was flying frantically around the common room. He was starting to get very frustrated. "Why must you do this!" Caitlin was watching from the stairs laughing inside. Her butterflies were gone she was back to normal. "Need some help," "If you could" She whistled sweetly but firmly (if that makes any sense) and the owl stopped and swooped down and landed on her hand as gentle as a dove. "wow how did you do that?" "First you have to get really frustrated with keeping your owl under control" They both started laughing and realized they were really close to each other. The butterflies came out and before they both knew it they both bolted to their dorms. Kim and Dana made their way back up to the Common Room they were chatting but you could tell Dana was rushing a little worried about Caitlin. They burst into the room only to find Caitlin petting Maliki and reading her Charms book. "hey guys what's up?" she said calmly "what's up??? Where have you been?" said Kim. "around" "thanks for letting us know that you were going to the great hall for dinner!" said Dana. "I wasn't hungry" said Caitlin. Kim noticed she was acting weird. "Okay spill it!" "Spill what?" "I know something went on and I have to know about it" "Nothing I have no idea what you are talking about" 


	5. Chess or No Chess

Caitlin and Dana went down to the Common Room to play wizard's chess. Dana was promising Caitlin that this time she would beat her and Caitlin was saying a few words of wisdom and why she always wins at chess. "My brother taught me and he always play he beats me I taught you I always beat you. It's a cycle Dana a way of life if you will." "A vicious cycle slowly coming to an end!" They were about to play a very heated game when they realized there were no play sets left that everyone was playing. Then Caitlin noticed one in the corner and ran over to get it. She grabbed it when someone else did too. "HEY I GOT IT FIRST!" she looked up and saw Harry looking at her in the face. "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude." "what are you talking about Caitlin get the board so we can play" said Dana. "No it's okay I mean let's go broom riding chess is boring anyways" "Caitlin" "Dana we can play chess tonight let's go riding it's a beautiful day outside and then we can go for a walk" "Fine" she was glaring at Ron and Harry STUPID BOYS she thought and she decided to read theirs. ****RON: WOW I thought that girl was going to fight us for that board wonder what got into her must be that Potter smile or something****** ******Harry: She was blushing I never saw a girl blush at me like that and I have to admit I was blushing too. I don't know what's wrong with me. Do I actually have feelings for this girl. She is pretty she seems really smart in class.*** Dana gasped Harry likes Caitlin! 


	6. Feeling Alive

While that had been going on Dana and Caitlin were soaring around the sky. Caitlin hopped from a sitting position and was now using her broom as a surfboard and surfed the clouds. Caitlin was thinking how she'd like to turn into her animagi form her owl but Dana wouldn't want to in broad daylight. Dana was thinking that her heart could just burst she felt so alive when she flew she remembered the first time she flew. She was so scared then Madame Hooch made her do it and she had been in love with flying ever since. Only privileged people can ride anytime people who get good grades and are well behaved. "You know this makes me think of that song, IIIIIII FEEL SO ALIVE!" said Caitlin. "SO ALIVE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME AND I THINK I CAN FLY!" Dana let go of her hands and rode with no hands. Once she realized what she had just done she started looking green. "Daner you okay?" "Wow I can't believe I just did that" they both started to laugh and decided to land and go back to the dorm. "We stayed out pretty late tonight hope Kim isn't worried or anything we never stayed out late at Salem." "Yeah" Dana started thinking about everything new that was happening and she liked this new school it was exciting and it was cool that Kim's brother liked her. She had never really talked to him at the other school even though he was nice and popular she just never gave him a second thought, until now. They walked into their Common Room and saw Kim and she was dancing wildly. 


	7. In The Library

*****KIM Kim was walking down the stairs to go into the library to check out a book. When she walked down a few aisles and took out her favorite book from her favorite section, Lord of the Rings from the fantasy section. She noticed someone beside her, it was that cute boy from dinner. "Ahem" he said. "Can I help you?" said Kim. "Oh I was just wondering do you know anything about this book" he held up Lord of the Rings The Two Tower. "I've only read it like a thousand times!" "Yeah actually I am related to elves mentioned in this book my mom was reading this when she was pregnant with me she got my name from it, oh by the way Hi my name is Legolas." "Only the best character in the book! Hi I am Kimberly Kim to my friends" "Really yeah my mom said that I have adapted to the name I have great senses and I'm an awesome archer if I do say so myself. Kim I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?" "Definitely I always read in here if you ever want to come down and read and don't feel like being alone then just owl me, But I got to go my friends are going to get worried. I'll see you later Legolas." "I hope so," he kissed her on the cheek and she left. She had a little spring in her step. 


	8. Unicorns and Getting Attention

"Dude why so happy?" "I met a guy his name is Legolas he is SOOOO CUTE!!" "Go Kim!" said Caitlin. "Yeah I am so happy for you," said Dana. Kim gave all the juicy details to Dana and Caitlin. They talked all night into the early morning about everything they fell asleep in the Common Room. (SURPRISE SURPRISE!) Harry and Ron came down that morning talking. When they realized that the three ladies were sleeping. Harry was taking a particular interest in Caitlin he thought she was really pretty when she slept. "You fancy her don't you?" said Ron. "Harry HARRY!" "What, ummm no don't know what you are talking about." He walked away and out of the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron ran after him he knew the truth Harry had a crush. Ron then started thinking of his crush how he thought she was gorgeous but would also never admit to it so he knew how Harry felt. Embarrassed and scared.  
  
AT BREAKFAST  
  
Dana was sitting in between Kim and Caitlin and on Caitlin's other side was a boy named Alex who was in her transfiguration class they were discussing Unicorns and Hermione on the other side of him. Very deep into their conversation Ron had said that Harry rode a unicorn in his third year, Caitlin was very interested in hearing about it Alex was disappointed to not have her attention anymore. "How was it? Do they ride well like horses?" "Well actually they could almost float off the ground their hooves have fur on the bottom so they somewhat glide while they walk," "Really I do a lot of Horse Back riding and I always wanted to ride a Unicorn." "Well I go once a month if you want to go I am going next week," "I WOULD LOVE IT!" "Yeah Ron doesn't like to go he's too scared" "What else is new," said Hermione. "Shut up Hermione you wouldn't go either" "Just because I have slight phobia of living things that move while I am on them oookay I would only do it if I absolutely had too. My father used to make me ride horses until he learned that when a little girl cries and screams no she means it," Caitlin, Dana, Kim, Alex and Harry all started to laugh at the thought of Hermione screaming at her father. They had met her father before very nice somewhat outspoken man unlike her mother who was quiet both whom are geniuses. "Well I just love animals, so does Dana when she's not afraid of them." They all started laughing again. "Oh Trans. Starts in twenty minutes, got to run." "I'll go with you if you like" said Harry and Alex in unison. "Okay Dana and Kim I will see you after Herbology." 


	9. Date?

DANA Dana was walking to Herbology with Kim when this boy with long blonde hair and pointy ears started talking to her. They were talking about JRR Tolkein whoever that is but then she spotted Jimmy. "Hi Dana" "Hi" "Read anymore Transfiguration" "Only enough to the point where I was confused I got to page 2" " I can help at the library tonight if you want" " I guess so" "Anything in particular you don't understand" "I don't know. Everything pretty much covers it," "Okay meet me there after dinner" "Okay" "Great it's a date" "What a date? Where I'm confused" said Dana "I never said anything about dating" It was too late Jimmy had run off with Legolas to Hagrid COMC (care of magical creatures) class. "ahhhhhh man!" "Did you see Legolas isn't he cute?" said Kim. "Yeah I guess soooo" "Well I am meeting him at the library tonight so the three of us can hang out" "What about Caitlin?" "She can come" Dana didn't want to go but maybe if Caitlin went she would feel less uncomfortable about the whole situation. 


	10. TransFig Class

CAITLIN In Transfiguration Alex and Harry were acting really weird like competing to talk to her. One minute she was talking to Harry then Alex would butt in and vice versa. She couldn't understand what was wrong with them. "So where is your next class" said Alex' "Potions" "Me too" said Harry. "I can walk you" "If you don't mind me waiting for Dana and Kim" "No of course I don't mind" Harry was glaring at Alex who was giving him the same look. Professor McGonagall called Caitlin up to help her demonstrate with something. Alex was giving Harry dirty looks. "What's the matter with you" said Harry. "You" said Alex "Look I can talk to Caitlin just like you" "Your cutting in I saw her first" "She's not a prize" "Your just afraid too loser" "Not even a little bit" They both looked at Caitlin transfiguring a goblet to a frog. She was very good this being her favorite subject. She took her seat in between the two boys then they started reading. The bell rang. Caitlin rushed out to meet Dana and Kim they were talking excitedly about something. 


	11. Prefects

"What's going on?" "Okay A.) Going to Library with Dana, Jimmy, and Legolas tonight. B.)Prefect lists are up all THREE OF US ARE ON IT and C.) There is going to be a costume ball for Halloween!!" "COOL!" "Yeah I can't wait but I can't think of a costume." Said Dana. "You'll think of one" said Kim. "When is the first prefect meeting?" "Tomorrow we get to miss potions" said Dana "YES!" Not realizing Harry was still there. "Oh Harry did you make the prefect list?" "Yeah Ron, Hermione, and I checked this morning." "Cool" The four walked to Potions seeing Hermione and Ron on the way. They all sat together in twos. Dana and Caitlin. Hermione and Kim. Ron and Harry. Professor Snape taught how to made a truth potion. "Now I will two volunteers." Said Snape "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Alex Gardener" The two walked to the front of the room. Hermione was teasing her about the two that were fighting for her attention at lunch. Dana thought that maybe she could come to the library tonight with Harry or Alex. She kept asking really wanting her too go. Snape was explaining that when they drank it they could only tell the truth to each other. The two boys drank the potion.. 


	12. Truth Potion Taking Its Toll

"I don't like you cause your trying to take her away from me" said Alex "She never was yours to begin with" said Harry. "When did you take a sudden interest in her anyway?" said Alex "Since I started liking her you girl stealer" "I cannot steal someone who was never yours to begin with." "Whom are you and Mr. Gardener talking about Mr. Potter?" said Snape. "Caitlin!" they both screamed in unison "This here is the Reviver" Snape said holding up a potion bottle "This will take the potion out of their system and they will remember nothing" Snape gave the two boys the potion and they fell over. The class gasped as they started getting back up. "What happened?" said Alex. "Something very interesting," said Snape. "My head is killing me" said Harry. "Class dismissed early you only have ten minutes anyways get out of here! You have become quite the little miss popular miss lobitz." Caitlin got up and ran out of the room Hermione, Dana, and Kim ran after her before the class even moved to get out of their seats. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Harry. "Ron what happened?" "Are you sure you want to know?" Harry nodded "Well you guys kind of argued" "Over what?" "More like whom" "Oh no I didn't!" "You did, But don't worry Alex is the one that sounded like the jerk." Harry ran to go find Caitlin. **She must be so mad or embarrassed or both!** 


	13. Bubble Bath and Talk with Hermione

Caitlin ran all the way up to the Common Room when she remembered she was now a prefect and went into the Prefect girl's dorm (Password: Girls Rule Boys Drool!). She took a nice long bubble bath to hide her feelings she was crying a lot. She heard Hermione come in and call her name. "Caitlin are you in here?" Hermione heard some crying and she knew. "Caitlin its not as bad as you think, Harry is a great guy your Lucky!" She came out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe and talked for the longest time. DANA I went looking for Caitlin everywhere when I saw Jimmy and forgot all about that I am supposed to have a "date" with him tonight. I ran away before he could see I don't know why I mean he is cute and everything but just I don't know. Then I ran into Professor Trewanley. "Ms. Lobitz. I wanted to talk to you anyways. Are you going to sign up for honors Divination and honors Herbology? You really should your such a bright girl I wouldn't be surprised if there was a tie for head girl between you and Hermione Granger but I think you are pulling ahead. These classes will help you pull way ahead." "Well I was thinking about it and I have decided that I will accept your offer." "Good I am glad, keep up the good work Ms. Lobitz don't let anyone get in your way of greatness." She looked over at Jimmy who had found Dana "Especially those troublemakers. Tell your sister too." The Professor gave Jimmy a dirty glare the SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU GLARE. "heh heh" said Jimmy. "Hi Dana. Still on for tonight?" Dana thought then she saw the look on his face how she couldn't hurt him. "Sure I will see you tonight after dinner." "Great!!" he looked so happy she was glad she said yes. I will have fun tonight I will have fun tonight she told herself. KIM I ran into Dana and she said she had just talked to Jimmy and that we were all still on for tonight. I told her I could stay up too late all week because quittich practice was coming soon. I can't wait we started talking about the game of quittich. Dana and I are quite good at it 


	14. Know It All not always a bad thing

We went to Divination next when she told me she was taking honors next year. In class they were learning about mind reading and many ways to mind read. "what is the incantation" said the Professor. "Minduindus" said Dana without raising her hand or looking up. "Thank you Ms. Dana" said the Professor. The whole entire class was just like this Professor asked a question and Dana would answer. "Good thing your doing honors Daner," "Why is that Kim" "Cause I am sick of you knowing everything!" she started laughing "I am just joking around girl." Class ended and Dana did all her homework while the Divination Professor was talking so she really didn't need to go to the library after dinner but of course she promised. Caitlin and Hermione met up with Kim and Dana after Care Of Magic Creatures and they had dinner together. Nothing much happened there Harry and Alex both didn't show up. How could they? Then afterwards Caitlin decided to go to the library with them after all. Jimmy was helping Dana with her Transfiguration and then asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. She accepted and they were having a great time together. Kim and Legolas couldn't keep their eyes off each other discussing Lord of the Rings and Rivendell. Dana was wondering what was wrong with Caitlin she knew that Professor Snape had embarrassed her but you know Caitlin doesn't stay sad for very long. Then Jimmy brought up the Ball. "So do you have a date?" "No not yet and I don't have a costume either." "Well if you go with me we can go as Cleopartra and Mark Anthony?" "You are willing to wear a toga?" "For you I am" she blushed the deepest shade of red. "I'd love to" this boy is starting to grow on me. Legolas turned to Kim "Such a pretty girl as you must already have a date." "No I don't" "Well would you like to go with me?" "Sure I'd love to" Legolas was so happy it made Caitlin sick. Especially when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Ewwww get a room, animals" said Caitlin "That's it!" "What's it" "We will go as Tarzan and Jane!" "Oh my god you guys are corny," said Jimmy 


	15. Lovestruck

"Got a date yet Cait?" said Jimmy. "Nope, I'll probably get some homework done or something" "Yeah right she'll have two you just wait they can go as the three chipmunks" said Kim. Her and everyone started laughing. Caitlin laughed sarcastically. "Keep laughing Kim" said Caitlin. "It was funny, admit it" said Kim "Well its getting late I'll see you guys up in the dorm," said Caitlin. "I'll go too" said Dana. "Nope stay I'll be fine see you dudes and dudettes later!" said Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin walked up the stairs and bumped into someone. She looked up to who else but Mr. Harry Potter. "We have to stop meeting like this," said Caitlin she was laughing. "Your not mad at me?" "No I mean. How could I be? You were standing up for me it was really sweet of you." "No problem just speaking the truth." Said Harry. "Are you going to the dance?" "Maybe" "Have a date?" "Nope" "Would you like to go with me?" "Yes on one condition." "What is that?" "That we get to go as Romeo and Juliet" "No tights." "Deal" "Fine meet you in the common room" "Okay I'll be there" They walked up the stairs together and discussed the costume situation. Caitlin agreed to no tights. Harry agreed to no revealing dresses. They were good to go Caitlin couldn't wait to tell the girls in her dorm. She was SO excited!!! When she got to her door Harry kissed her on the cheek and said Goodnight. Caitlin was lovestruck 


	16. Telepathic Screams

A/N: thanxs to anybody who reviewed. we just have making up stuff and using our imaginations  
  
"Life is wonderful!" Caitlin screamed in the girl prefect dorm room. She had run up there after her conversation with Harry, hoping he wouldn't change his mind. Caitlin just lay there on her bed, day dreaming when she heard Kim, Hermione, and Dana come in. They were chatting about quidditch when they saw the look on Caitlin's face.  
  
"What the hell happened?" said Kim. "I don't usually kiss and tell," said Caitlin. "He kissed you?!?!" said Dana. "Just on the cheek." "GO CAIT!" said Hermione. Then she started to blush. "Ron asked you didn't he?" said Caitlin. She turned a DEEP red. The girls screamed and said that they knew those two would end up I mean how could they not? So all four girls had dates picture perfect. Hope it will stay that way.. The next day Harry and Ron were getting dressed in the boy's prefect room, discussing wizards and how the years have gone by. "You know, YOU KNOW WHO can come back at anytime. Doesn't that scare you at all, and aren't you putting Caitlin at risk?" said Ron. "I am ready for anything Voldemort has for me. As for Caitlin I would not let anything happen to her. Have you talked to Jimmy lately? He said that he read about us and thought what we did was really cool. I started talking to him yesterday at dinner, he's cool, and I said that we could hang out sometime. Well, he used to do some adventurous things like us, he was telling me stories. Sounds like a nice guy, heard he's going to the dance with Dana." Harry turned his head and gave Ron a smirk, "and your going with Hermione. I still can't get over it, I mean I knew you had a thing for her but its still weird." "I really like her." The boys started talking and Ron was talking about this kid, Legolas, and how amazing he was. They were doing archery and said that the kid was amazing. He was a Ravenclaw seeker and an amazing one at that. "The kid is really cool. He offered to help our team at practice." "We don't need help from him, Ron." "Come on don't be like that." "Whatever, we can talk to him in the Great Hall and I'll think about it." Harry was asst. captain of the quidditch team. In the girl's prefect room Hermione and Dana were talking. "I am really nervous about this dance. I don't usually date, actually I avoid it as much as possible." Said Hermione. "Yeah, I agree, I would much rather hang out with my friends any day. I don't like the stress of everything; clothes, hair, makeup.." "I see what you mean, but I can tell Jimmy likes you. But, you can always take it slow, Dana, and we are all getting ready together so it'll be fun. At least, I like to keep telling myself that." She and Dana giggled. Dana started reading her mind ***** God I am so nervous, I hope Ron and I don't look stupid, we are going as Daphne and Fred from Scooby Doo. Hope Malfoy doesn't make fun of me. Its really starting to get to me, I can't take it anymore!!! SCREAMING**** "AHHHHHHH!" said Dana covering her ears. "What's the matter, are you okay?" Hermione rushed over to Dana now bent over on the floor." "I don't know what happened, screaming in my mind." "You need food is all, the girls are downstairs, let's go. And Dana." Dana turned around to face her and Hermione hugged her. "I am glad I am not the only one, thanks for understanding and, well, making me feel better." They walked downstairs and Dana was feeling really weird. The screaming in her head hurt a lot, she didn't think it was from Hermione. But she acted like her normal happy-go-lucky self. Walked down to the Great Hall looking at her best friends and thought the Dance will be fun. Then, another thought occurred to her that she never had thought of before, if she can read other people's minds, can other people read hers? She shrugged it off. She saw her Divination Professor. "Hello Professor." "Good Morning Ms. Dana. How are you today?" "I am fine. I was wondering if you will be my honors teacher next year?" "Yes sweetheart, I am everyone's Divination teacher." "Oh, oops. Well, I'll see you in class." Dana walked quickly away, it was always that woman who made her feel so stupid, she hated it. Then Kim came up to her. "I hate that woman," Dana started to laugh hysterically. "She is the definition of evil." Dana loved Kim she was such an uplifter. Kim was in such a good mood today. Legolas looked over and winked at her, he had owled her last night. Telling her about his family, they had so much in common, she was really growing attached to him. Her brother was coming over here. She liked Dana, and was glad Jimmy liked her. He's my brother, she thought, he's got good taste. "Hey, Sis" said Jimmy. "Yo Bro!" said Kim she couldn't hide her happiness and her hyperness. She had this song in her head, COULD YOU BE LOVED, it was a reggae song that some weird kids were listening to in the common room late last night. So her head is bobbing back and forth. Jimmy sat next to Dana and she, of course, pretended not to notice like she always did. Kim couldn't get this stupid song out of her head. Then Legolas came over and he was like, song? What song? "Hi Kim. Did you sleep well last night or did my owl keep you up?" "No I had fun last night owling you. I just hate being in a different dorm." They got deep into their conversation and it was like no one was around when they talked, no one else mattered. Dana was still sitting there talking to Jimmy about the dance. She thought, I'll read his mind see what he really thinks of me. ******Wow her eyes kind of sparkle when she laughs, she's so tiny, but so beautiful. I think I'm in love.....SCREAMS! GO AWAY, NEVER COME BACK!!(then a different language. Kind of sly hisslike). HISSTALIKTA VANTATURA IKMILDRELLE***** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dana screeched and screamed as loud as she could. She was covering her ears and wailing in pain. It was so unbearable she started to tear up. Everyone rushed over trying to help her. "Take her to the Infirmary!" Caitlin screamed. "Noooo," Dana was still screaming. When Jimmy picked her up kicking and screaming. "Shhhhhh, Dana everything will be okay," said Jimmy trying to ease her. "He's back! He's back! Stop him!! CAITLIN!!" But all Caitlin could do was just stand back and watch in horror. What could this thing be doing to her precious sister? Her best friend? She had to find out. 


	17. No Real Enemy

A/N: The last chapter that came out was one big paragraph and it really pissed us off. I am trying to fix it so if this chapter turns out the same way can u pplz give us suggestions on how to fix it. It would be greatly appreciated. And without further notes here is some more of Lord of the Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After Lunch and all her classes, Caitlin was finally allowed to see her sister in the Hospital Wing. Her, Kim, and Hermione went to go see Dana right before dinnertime. She was laying in her hospital bed, just staring blankly at the wall, like some kind of zombie. "Dana?" said Caitlin. "Oh, hi guys," she said in a very weak tone. "Do you feel any better?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, the screaming in my head..." "Is that what happened in the dorm room today? What were you doing?" "Nothing." "You were reading her mind, weren't you?" said Kim. "Yes. Sorry, Hermione." "Wait, you can read people's minds? That's SO COOL!" said Hermione. "Yea, well, when I started reading Jimmy's mind another voice got in there and started screaming. They said that they were back, to stay away, or we'd be sorry. Then they started to scream Caitlin's name." "Why would they scream my name?" said Caitlin. "I don't know." "Well, we will find out what is doing this," said Kim. "I will discuss it with Legolas, he might have some ideas." "Until then, Dana, I think the best thing for you right now is to get some rest and don't worry, all your teachers know about your incident, and I'll bring you your assignments," said Hermione. "Only Hermione would think of homework right now," said Kim. Hermione looked at her sarcastically. "Very funny, very funny." At dinner Caitlin was telling everyone how Dana was feeling. Harry seemed really concerned about Dana. Harry and Ron had talked before dinner and Harry was worried that its his fault. "She said the voice was telling me to stay away," said Caitlin. "I don't know what that's supposed to mean." "Are you scared?" asked Harry. "Takes a lot more to scare me." Kim walked over to Legolas's table. "Hi Kim," said Legolas. "Hey. I was wondering if you heard about Dana." "I just heard her kicking and screaming. But, that's about it," said Legolas. "Well, she said that a voice came inside her head and starting screaming. It mentioned Caitlin's name, and for her to stay away and to be aware." "Okay, so we need to find out who's voice it is and what they want with Caitlin." "Exactly. But I was thinking it's not Caitlin that they are after, I think its Harry. You know they are practically dating now, so it's someone who doesn't like Harry. I think this because Caitlin doesn't really have any enemies. She never has, except the people who have crushes on Harry, but that's about it. They are all dumb so I don't think they could figure out how to do this." "I think your right, that makes perfect sense." Kim started walking away. "And Legolas, want to meet at the Astronomy Tower tonight? After hours that is, you know, since you're so adventurous and all." "Of course. I'll be there." She walked back to the Gryffindor table, and asked Caitlin when Dana would get out of the infirmary. She didn't know, but Madame Pomfrey said something about the ball, and that is tomorrow night. Caitlin knew how hard Dana had worked on her costume and it would be a waste not to go. "Jimmy will be happy to hear that," said Kim. "He really wants to go with her. He even bought her flowers and her favorite candy, Reeses." "That's so sweet," said Hermione. "Nice to see someone who really cares." She nudged Ron who was too busy eating chicken and rolls. "Ow!" "Dana is lucky to have someone like your brother, Kim." "She really is," said Caitlin. "Yeah, he gets it from me," said Kim and the three girls laughed. Ron still had no idea what was going on. The girls were heading to their dorm, and Caitlin decided to go say goodnight to Dana. So Caitlin headed to the hospital wing. She walked in and greeted Madam Pomfrey with a smile and a hello. "Will Dana be able to go to the dance tomorrow? She really took a lot of time into putting together her costume." "Yes, I know, you can come and get her after Lunch, since all afternoon classes are canceled. So she will miss all morning classes but that's about it." "Okay, that sounds great! I will come and get her after lunch. Can I say goodnight to her." "Sure, she has been asking for you all day." Caitlin walked in and was happy to see Dana drawing on her notebook and had color back into her face. "Hey Snowflake," said Caitlin. "Hey Bubbles," said Dana. "I'm coming to get you after lunch, so you get to miss more classes tomorrow. I am very excited that you get to go to the costume party." "Yes Madame Pomfrey told me. I am so excited, especially to get out of this stupid hospital bed, it's really boring in here." The girls laughed. Dana was sipping a Snapple bottle and took off the top. "Real Fact #96: The Average American Will Eat 35,000 Cookies During His/Her Lifetime. Pretty interesting but I think I've eaten more than that in the time that I've been in this hospital room." Caitlin started laughing, "Remember when you ate the whole box of thin mints and then you threw up? That was hilarious, well, after I was done holding your head over the toilet." "GIRLS QUIET. Caitlin say goodnight to Dana, she is here to rest." Said MP. "Goodnight Snowflake. See you tomorrow. I will come after lunch." "Goodnight Bubbles. Thanks for coming to see me. I'll miss you and Kim singing tonight." They both giggled and Caitlin hugged Dana and then left and went back to the dorm and fell asleep. Kim, while all that was happening, was meeting Legolas at the Astronomy Tower. A very widely known couple spot. Legolas was there early; he was cute in his navy blue robes. "Hey there," said Kim. "Good evening," said Legolas. "Well, I wrote down a bunch of possibilities of who could be getting into Dana's mind: Draco Crabbe Goyle Tiffany Narcissa Snape Volllldddeemmmoorttt," she glanced up at Legolas. "You really think he could be doing this?" "Just a hunch." "Why, I mean not that I don't like Dana or anything, but she's not threatening." "Could he be getting to Caitlin through Dana?" "And that would get to none other than..." "Harry!" Kim gasped. "God, I hope we are wrong. I think it could be Draco, he doesn't like Dana ever since she beat his girlfriend, Narcissa in Divination List." "Huh?" "The professor has this list of her best students and Narcissa swore she was at the top of that list. Well, she wasn't, Dana beat her and ever since neither of them have liked her. That's pretty bad since Caitlin and Dana are both purebloods." "Yeah, so he's a possibility," Legolas glanced at his watch it glowed in the dark. "Its 1 in the morning, I still have DADA homework. I better get going if you don't mind?" He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course not," Kim opened her eyes. They kissed again. "I like you a lot." "I like you a lot, too." Legolas walked Kim to her door and she went inside and straight to bed. Another Gryffindor girl had been Lovestruck.  
  
A/N: Sry for the beginning chapters and how they are so short. We are kind of new at this and we r trying to make them longer. If u have any suggestions at all tell us we like all the help we can get. Plz r/r. 


	18. The Ball and All

A/N: This is just a fun stupid little story I write in my free time. If you don't like it then don't read it and bad mouth it to me. I like people to help me but don't say bad things about it. Its not meant to be realistic or perfect. Its just for fun I know I am not the best writer in the world and I sure am not trying to be. Read it and just have fun entertaining yourself I like to keep up the action and romance. This would never happen in a real JK ROWLING book, just some little fun story. Thank you Caitlin  
  
The Next Day went by really quickly for everyone; it went something like this... Breakfast: Legolas told Kim how much fun he had last night and Hermione and Caitlin overheard, and didn't stop teasing her all day. Ron and Harry were talking about owls and how Ron was going to get one the next time they went to Hogwarts. DADA: Legolas and Caitlin dueled. It was a tie but Caitlin was technically fighting, and Legolas was blocking. He called her fighting "intense", and said that he would never get on her bad side. Harry said he wanted to fight Legolas next, then Caitlin said she wanted to fight Harry, who joked and said he was "too scared". The two boys are very competitive. Caitlin and Kim are afraid of what the Quiddich Season will bring. So they talked to both of them, pretty much saying "be friends or else", so they agreed. Ron and Hermione were caught kissing in the hallways before Kim and Legolas's Divination and Caitlin, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's Transfig class. They wouldn't let it go all day long. Transfiguration: Caitlin did her work quietly with Hermione and they both got A's on their tests. It was an oral presentation and they worked together to transvert many objects. Ron and Harry got B's because Ron's wand was once again going haywire. Hermione and Caitlin teased them about getting better scores. Professor M. awarded Gryffindor 25 points for Hermione and Caitlin's high scores. On the way out the door, Draco pushed her and said he hoped her sister would never come out of the Hospital Wing. Caitlin charmed his hair to stick straight up making him look like a freak. Harry had to hold her back from doing some "physical" damage to him. It took a lot of will power, but he managed to calm her down. "He'll get his, Caitlin, don't you worry." Divination: Without Dana there, Kim was bored and she had no one to ask for help; she sat next to some stupid girl who was no help whatsoever! She would write notes back and forth to Legolas, but had to watch out for the professor. Kim got her test back on The Crystal Ball, she got an 90%, she was pretty happy and Dana couldn't help her study. Since Kim got the highest grade, Gryffindor was awarded 15 points and she was very proud. Then, when Kim used her magic ball at the end of class during her free time, she saw a ring, then she saw a picture of Legolas with arrows - he looked scared. Then there was white, lots and lots of white and beautiful flowers. She tried to put the pieces together but she didn't know what it all meant. Lunch: Caitlin didn't talk, she was too anxious to get Dana out of the Infirmary. Kim talked more to Legolas, but she didn't tell him what she saw in her crystal ball, she just made up something about The Quiddich Cup. Harry was trying to talk to Caitlin, but realized she really wanted to go get Dana and he offered to go with her. Ron and Hermione were not at lunch. "Probably somewhere snogging", said Kim. "You would be, too," said Caitlin. "Look who's talking," said Kim. Caitlin blushed and realized lunch bell had rung. She and Harry ran down the hall and into the infirmary. They got Dana out who was SUPER SUPER hyper, she was practically bouncing off the walls. Jimmy was there like two seconds after Caitlin and Harry. He brought her more Reese's, and she was really weird. "See you in the great hall in my TOGA!"said Jimmy. Dana started laughing at the thought of him in a toga. "Don''t worry, Dana, Legolas is wearing a brown toga tonight," Kim said. Harry started laughing. "Oh yes he is going as OOOOoooooOOO," banging his fists on his chest. "TARZAN!" "Oh shut up ROMEO!!"said Kim. Harry looked at Caitlin and he wondered why he was doing this all for this girl. Then he thought of how happy she was when he said he would be her Romeo and he smiled. The girls went straight to the Girls Prefect Dorm. It wasn't very crowded, only 10 girls from Gryffindor made it as prefects. There were more boys this year which is very unusual. Kim was dressing in her two-piece bathing suit with a brown toga-ish skirt. Dana was dressing her gold jewelry and her black wig and her Egyptian dress. Caitlin was doing her eye make up making her look Egyptian-like. "Dana you look gorgeous," said Caitlin. "Kim you look as sexy as the real Jane!" "OW!" said Dana. "You almost poked my eye." "Stop being a baby. You want it to look real don't you. Oh, and I will transfigure you a snake from this goblet." She transfigured the goblet into a garden snake, not alive just charmed to look it. "OH MY GOD!" said Kim. "Do I really have to wear that?" said Dana. "Its not real, duh!" said Caitlin. "It's just charmed to look real." "Oh okay." Caitlin was dressing in her Medieval Dress. It was maroon and ribbed at the chest with a strip of material at the bottom of her chest. Coming down from that it was split open and had purple cloth underneath. She had a braided crown on her head. Then. she wore that crown hat with a piece of material hanging from it (definitely a Juliet dress). "Cait you look amazing!" said Hermione. Hermione was dressed as Daphne. She had on a purple dress with a green hair band with a red wig. She also had a stuffed animal Scooby Doo doll and these retro purple knee high boots on. "You look amazing. I love those boots girl. I will have to borrow them sometime." said Caitlin. All her roommates looked awesome. She loved her dress, it made her feel very magical. Everyone was putting the finishing touches on their outfits. They were all talking about how they came up with their couples. "Well I am crazy so Tarzan and Jane seemed only logical!" said Kim. "Jimmy picked it he wanted to wear a toga." said Dana. "I love Scooby Doo and Ron has to wear a blonde wig!" The four girls were cracking up. "I love this dress!" said Caitlin. The girls decided to take one last look before going downstairs. "Wait!" said Kim and stopped everyone from going downstairs. "Dana, use the crystal ball to make sure they are down there already, we should make an entrance." "Kim your too much," said Caitlin. "Okay," said Dana. She took out her ball said some magic words. "They are going down the stairs as we speak, let's wait a couple of minutes." "I am so nervous!" said Hermione. "Oh My God! I can't believe we all have dates, I am so excited!!" said Caitlin. "Hey guys no matter what happens with guys we will always be friends, you all know that right?" said Kim. "We know," everyone said in unison. "I love you guys," said Caitlin. "I love you Cait." said Kim. "You guys this is so awesome, I have never really had girls who are friends before. I never knew what I was missing." "You're a great friend Hermione," said Dana. They all hugged and then decided it was time to go downstairs. The girls descended down the steps and the boys were in awe, it was just Harry and Ron. They were staring at Caitlin and Hermione. They complimented Kim and Dana as well. "Glad you are feeling better Dana," said Ron. "Yeah you look great. I like the snake." said Harry. "Thanks. Caitlin charmed it to look real." The group went down the stairs toward the great hall where Jimmy and Legolas were. Jimmy's mouth dropped open, he could only look at Dana. Legolas was the same, not taking his eyes off of Kim. Dana then realized how good -looking Jimmy was, he had a very nice body. He didn't look bad in the toga, not all wimpy looking. "Hi," said Dana. "You look gorgeous!" Jimmy gasped, as he took her hand and kissed it. "Kim, you take my breath away," said Legolas kissing her on the cheek. "This thing itches," she said scratching her two-piece. "Well, you look amazing in it." "Thanks," she said blushing. Harry turned to Caitlin held out his hand. "To the Grand Hall my lady?" he said in an old English accent. "Why thank you kind sire," said Caitlin in her own English accent. Hermione and Ron were already in the great hall as the others were walking in. The lights were all tinted orange, there were floating jack 'o lanterns, there were streamers - orange and black, there was playing soft creepy music, Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick were dancing up at the ceiling, and the costumes were extreme. Albus Dumbledore was wearing all gold and his beard was tinted gold. All the teachers were either dressed in gold, orange, or black (actually only Professor Snape was dressed in black). There were tables all around the edges of the room, then the big dance floor in the middle. Flashing lights and blacklights were everywhere. So were moving pictures of ghosts. The dance was only for fourth years and above so there were a good amount of people present. The music changed, and was very upbeat so the group decided to go out onto the dance floor. Dancing in couples to the loud fast music could almost make a person dizzy. The song "Time Warp" came on (from the Rocky Horror Picture Show). "Whoa, the lights are intense," said Kim. "Yes they are almost blinding me. Or that might be your beauty," said Legolas winking at her. Caitlin and Harry rolled their eyes. "How corny," they said in unison, they looked at each other and laughed. Dana and Jimmy were dancing really well, totally in sync. Dana was having the best time since she had been in the hospital wing for so long. "Did Madame Pomfrey say to take it easy or anything?" asked Jimmy. "No, she said just to have a great time," said Dana. "Are you?" "Most definitely." "Do you want some punch?" said Jimmy. "Sure." The couple decided to take a break. Everyone else continued dancing. Kim and Legolas were glued to the dance floor most of the night. They were both talking about everything, you couldn't see anyone more in love than those two when you saw them. Ron and Hermione looked great together, everyone knew one day that they would be together, everyone knew before they knew. Kim also saw many of her friends, a couple in particular, Erin Marshall and Shane Tamborino (from Ravenclaw); they were dressed as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, they looked especially cute together. Kim had been saying how she wished she thought of something as good as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, then Legolas said that he would never wear tights. They were all dancing in a group. A couple of hours had passed now and everyone was getting pretty tired. Kim and Dana were at the food table talking. "Having fun?" said Kim. "Why does everyone keep asking me that, YES!" said Dana. "What's the matter with you?" "NOTHING!" Kim turned to Dana and realized there was something wrong. Her eyes were usually this really cool lavender color now were like dark brown.  
  
"What's with you? Look at your eyes, dude." "They are contacts, they clashed with my outfit, okay?" said Dana in a disgusting tone. Kim walked away from Dana and took Caitlin outside to talk to her. "Okay, Dana is acting really rude and mean towards me." Caitlin started laughing, "Good one Kim. I mean Dana couldn't hurt a fly. LITERALLY!" "I am serious Cait. She just totally flipped on me. Her eyes are brown she said they were contacts and that they clashed with her outfit." "That's not like Dana. In fact she loves her lavender eyes." "I know!" "Let's go talk to her," said Caitlin. They walked back into the great hall and cornered Dana. "Snowflake are you okay?" "Yeah totally sis, why wouldn't I be?" "You were just so rude to me Dana!" "Look I am tired okay. God!" "Don't give me your attitude, Dana Marie!" said Kim. 'Look, just cause your some stupid Elf doesn't give you the right to boss me around. You're not even a real witch, just some stupid pointy eared loser. You don't even deserve to be in this school in the first place. Just a wannabe who sucks at Quiddich! And you, dear sister, talking about how guys aren't important, PAAALEASE!! You are all over Harry, I am about to throw up. Thanks, Kim, for setting me up with your brother, like I can't get my own damn dates. You guys think I am just some kind of loser. Well, you two are the losers not ME!" Dana screamed. Kim ran out of the great hall crying. "You stupid little brat. Do you listen to yourself when you talk! This isn't you Dana! THIS ISN'T YOU!" said Caitlin taking Dana by the shoulders and shaking her. She took her back to the hospital wing. "MADAME POMFREY!" screamed Caitlin. "What's the matter dear?" "Dana is acting weird, her eyes changed color and she is being so rude and mean. She is saying things she would never say something is terribly wrong with her!" "Let me take a look," she examined Dana then gasped. "Run, Caitlin, go get Professor Dumbledore right this instant!" [pic] 


	19. Questions Asked Answers Right or Wrong

Professor Dumbledore was examining Dana. He sighed a couple of times. "I believe Ms. Dana is sick, very sick indeed. She'll need to stay here for a long time Ms. Caitlin." "Well, tell me what is wrong with her. Why is she doing this?" "It is not her, you see, something or someone is inside Dana making her do such things. You said her eyes all of sudden were a different color." He said pointing at her eye which was now pitch black. She was so scary looking. She looked empty inside, like if you were to look into her eyes you would see no spirit. People said her spirit was so strong, which made her eyes so light and beautiful. "Yes, quite suddenly." "I am FINE! WILL YOU JUST LET ME GO BACK TO MY DORM!" She starting screaming and carrying on. "I HATE THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME, I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!!!!!!!" She tried to get up and out of the bed to run away, when Caitlin froze her. "Sorry. I didn't want to have to run after her. When she's mad, she's fast." "Quite allright Ms. Lobitz," said Dumbledore. He motioned to her pocket. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand (which was very long and slender it was pure gold it looked gorgeous. It had carved into the side his name is cursive (Albus Dumbledore). He placed it on Dana's head (who was still frozen solid, she looked funny like when you pause a movie). "Dictorious Noctilinous." Dana fell back onto the bed in a deep sleep. "She will rest now." He put his wand back into his pocket in one swift motion. Very smooth, Albus was. Caitlin, after seeing that sight, turned back to Professor Dumbledore and said, "How do we find out who is inside of her?" He sighed, "Many spells, I will get some of the teachers to help. She will be fine, don't worry about your sister Caitlin. She is in good hands. Explain this situation to Ms. Lesher, I do not wish to have this demon ruin a friendship. Go now, back to your dorm, she will sleep so don't come to see her for she will not wake until I call for her." "Yes sir," said Caitlin, going quietly, she slowly and sadly back up into her dorm, where she saw Hermione and told her everything (she could tell that is). Once Hermione went downstairs to talk to Ron, Caitlin laid back on her bed and cried until she finally fell asleep. In the morning Hermione and Kim were downstairs. Last night Hermione had explained to Kim what really happened. Kim was shocked. They both started cry, they were afraid for their friend and for what this would do to Caitlin. Harry and Ron came down - they told them but they already knew. What happened to Dana was a total secret, so naturally the whole school knew about it. Kim went to go check on Caitlin to find her on her bed crying. "Do you want anything?" "No." "Are you okay?" "No." "Anything I can do?" "No," she just laid there motionless. Kim decided to leave her be and let her cry. She deserved to get it all out. Her best friend was in trouble and she couldn't do anything to help her. Kim knew that feeling when her grandfather got sick - all she did was watch him. Slowly die right before her eyes. Helpless. It's the worst feeling imaginable. "How is she?" asked Harry. "Not good." "Should we go up there and comfort her?" asked Hermione. "No the best is just let her cry. She needs to let it all out." "Your right," said Harry. Since they missed breakfast they decided to just wait til lunch. This Saturday was going by really slow. Painfully slow, they couldn't go visit Dana, and Caitlin didn't come out of her room all day. It was the worst Saturday of their lives. "I am going to the library," said Kim. "I'll go too. Tell Cait to come and see us if she comes out," said Hermione. "I'll wait for her. You go Ron," said Harry. "Okay. Wait up guys," he ran after the two girls. Harry just sat there wondering what Caitlin was thinking at that exact moment. He sighed, poor girl. Poor Dana, they don't deserve this. In the library Legolas was there and he ran over to Kim. "Kim I," he was cut off. "I am so sorry for leaving you. It's just, last night was just such a mess and I couldn't stay there and I couldn't explain anything to anyone. I just went walking til late." "Are you okay?" "No. Dana - she's sick." "I know." "I want everything back to normal. It's just not fair. Caitlin hasn't come out of her room all day, I feel like I am in a trance or a daze. It's just very uncomfortable." "I can just imagine. Nothing like this has ever happened to me." Kim thought of telling him. Decided against it. Only Cait and Dana knew she didn't want to bring it up. Not in the mood to explain. They just took a corner and starting reading silently, he held her hand, his was warm and it felt electric when he touched her. Made her forget her troubles for that split second and she felt lucky to have found him. Caitlin laid there, then thought that Dana would never want her to act like this. She was lively and fun always with a smile. Caitlin couldn't lay around and mope any longer. She had to do something so she got dressed and went to go see Professor Dumbledore. Walking right past everyone in the Common Room, ignoring their greetings, she ran as fast as she could to his office. She stopped at the stairway. "Ear Wax," and the stairs began to unravel as she stood at the top while it took her up. "Good Morning Caitlin," said Dumbledore. "Professor." "You have come in search of answers about Dana?" "Yes sir." "I am afraid she is being possessed by who I will try to find out." "Is there anything I can do?" "Yes, she is going to wake up soon and I want you to ask her questions about herself only you would know and see if she gets them right. According to her answers we might be able to figure out who is in her." "Sure. Sir, when is she going to wake up?" "After Dinner, then once you are done I will put her back under." "Okay, I will be in the hospital wing after dinner," she got up to leave. "And Caitlin," she turned around. "Yes." "Act normally, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her I promise." She sighed as a sign of relief. Caitlin knew when Professor Dumbledore promised something, he wouldn't let her down. He was, after all, the greatest wizard who ever lived. She left his office and felt better. "Act normal," she told herself. Walking back to the Common Room she came across Erin Marshall. "Hey," said Erin. "Hi." "I am so sorry to hear what happened to your sister." "Thanks, for showing concern that is." "Welcome. Anytime you need to talk I know you have a lot of people to talk to, but if you need someone else." "Thanks a lot." Erin walked away and Caitlin felt good that so many people were behind her. It was good to have such great friends. Dana was well liked. That fact brought a smile to her face. The day went by fast, Caitlin went to all her teachers and asked them for the work for the week so she would not fall behind in case Dana needed her. She decided to skip lunch and dinner and have the house elves bring her up some food, which she didn't really eat much of anyways. She worked really hard for a really long time. Once she was finally finished all her work for the entire week, she realized people had been back from dinner for a while and rushed down to the hospital wing. No one asked her where she was going and she didn't want them to, she just ran. She almost passed the hospital room because she was going so fast. As she was getting in, Dana was just sitting there reading a book on Transfiguration and practicing. She was turning a goblet in a toad and was really good at it. "Been working on the Transfiguration, huh Snowflake?" "Yea." "So how are you feeling?" "Fine." "Hey, Dumbledore said for me to refresh your memory, he doesn't want you to have memory loss as well as this virus that you have." "Yea just a virus. Don't know why I am still here." "They just want you to rest. So since Transfiguration is your favorite subject you'll probably miss it the most." "Yeah I can't wait to go back!" she said showing enthusiasm. "Really." IT'S NOT HER FAVORITE CLASS!! "Are you still going into honors Transfiguration?" "Yeah, well, I have to talk to McGonagall about it." "Hmmmm... Daner what's your favorite color? I am going to buy you a teddy bear." "Green." *IT WAS PURPLE AND IT ALWAYS HAVE BEEN PURPLE* "Oh okay." "How much longer do I have to be here?" she asked Madame Pomfrey. "I don't know sweetheart, I'll let you know." "Ugh!" "It's not that bad Dana." "Yeah at least I get to miss classes." "Yeah!!!!!!!!!! well I think I am going to go now, I am really tired." "Oh okay goodnight, Cait." "Night." Caitlin was thinking to herself, Divination/Charms are her favorite classes, she loves purple, and HATES missing class! It's definitely NOT Dana, I have to go tell Dumbledore maybe these clues will help him. 


	20. Dricken, Veelshich, and Danken

Dricken, Veelshich, and Danken When she used the password once again to get into Dumbledore's office, she heard him talking to someone else. She looked over at his desk and saw Kim sitting on a chair in front of his desk. "Kim, what are you doing here?" asked Caitlin. "I believe, Caitlin, that Kim here was very concerned about you," said Dumbledore. "Huh?" "Well, Cait, you were acting really distant and kept running off. I haven't talked to you in a long time and I was really worried." "Oh, Kim I am sorry." "You see, Ms. Lesher, Caitlin has been helping me with Dana trying to help do some tests. But it is good that you have come here, Ms. Lesher, showing compassion for your friend, and I believe Caitlin could use your help." "Cool I get to help! Well, anything I can do I will." "Okay then, what I need you two to do is go down to Hagrid's cabin, go into the dark forest, and help him get the ingredients he needs to make Itricular Potet the potion that will help us find out who is inside of Dana." "Yes sir. The cabin is all the way on the other side of the grounds. Can we use our brooms?" "Yes, you may but don't draw too much attention ladies." "Yes professor. Should we go right now?" "Tonight. After hours, here is a paper in case you get caught." He ripped off a piece of signed paper that permits you to go anywhere on the grounds (hall pass). "Thank you professor, we will be at Hagrid's cabin tonight," said Kim. They went up to their dorm to discuss the strategy, they acted like they were going to get ready for the night. Caitlin started acting like she normally did and talked to numerous people. Then when everyone left the Common Room, they pretended to go back to sleep and crept out of the portrait hole and walked out of the school. Suddenly, they both realized that they forgot their brooms. Luckily Kim knew a spell to summon their brooms from their dorm window. " Accio Cometic Brooms." Then all of a sudden two brooms came flying out of their window and stopped right in front of them. One had the name Kimberly Lesher carved into the side in cursive; the other Caitlin Lobitz carved into the side. "Wow where did you learn that Kim?" "Quiddich Practice, first year with Oliver Wood. He knows every spell having to do with a broom." Caitlin laughed, "Really. I always thought he was really good looking. Oliver and I actually went to my very first Yule Ball together my third year. He was a really nice guy." "Yeah but such a competitive person. Sometimes a good thing is sometimes a bad thing." "I know what you mean. I am competitive when I need to be." They both laughed and mounted their brooms and were off. They flew over the school, it was fun but it reminded Caitlin of Dana and how much fun they had riding brooms. She sighed and made her broom go faster. "Hey..." said Kim, annoyed. "The faster we get there the faster we make the potion. The faster we get the old Dana back." They put their brooms into high speed. "Hey there is the cabin, Cait," said Kim pointing to a small cabin on the very edge of the grounds. Kim wondered what ingredients exactly did they have to get from the dark forest. She wasn't scared or anything, she just didn't like it there - she heard stories, bad ones. "Cait, do you think this is a good idea?" Caitlin looked at her and she thought and knew what Caitlin was thinking, "Right I'll do anything to help Dana." She landed her broom and got off it and started walking. "Hey Kim!" "Yeah." Caitlin walked over and gave her a hug. "You're a really good friend, I will pay you back the favor. Promise." 'No problem." Kim knocked on the door to the tiny cabin, and this giant of a man answered. They remembered him from frequent visits he took to the dining hall but that's it. "Ello Kimberly and Caitlin." They had this dumbfounded look on their faces. They realized they had been standing there still for a while and greeted him. "Hello Hagrid," said Cailtin. "We have come to help you." "So Professor Dumbledore has told me. Come right on in girls." They walked into the wooden cabin it had one room and a small fireplace with this humongous dog. "He's harmless." Kim went over and started to pet him. "Hey doggie." "So what do you need us to do, Hagrid?" asked Caitlin. "Ah, well give me a second, we will go out into the Dark Forest to find some Dricken leaves, Veelshich flowers, and Danken Vil." "Wow. I don't recognize any of those names," said Caitlin. "I do, from Herbology," said Kim. "Danken Vil is poisonous isn't it?" "Only if it's raw, if you boil it it's part of our potion." "Oh," said Kim. "Alrighty let's go." The three of them walked out of the cabin and into the Dark Forest. The girls were staying as close to Hagrid as possible. "Kim, keep a look out for those three things I told you two about." "Sure Hagrid." " I think they are a little further into the forest." Caitlin was looking around and saw a dark figure - it was moving so fast she couldn't tell what it was. "What is that?!?" she screamed. "Calm down a little Caitlin. Its just Gaudior. Come here and show yourself." Out from the shadows came a glowing white figure. As it came closer it started to take shape. Gaudior is a gorgeous Unicorn. "A unicorn," said Kim. "Actually, it's part Unicorn. See the different shape wings and the mother of pearl horn. He is a mix, I don't know exactly what to call him. He is our friend, though, don't be scared." "Wow he's gorgeous." The unicorn was shaking and looked very frightened (most unicorns are of humans, even though Hagrid is every animal's friend in the Dark Forest, animals don't trust anyone). His eyes were crystal blue, so beautiful. "Go on back to your home, Gaudior, I know you want to." The unicorn took off into the dark mists of the forests. "Whoa. That was cool," said Kim. "Totally," said Caitlin, still in awe of actually seeing a unicorn. "Yes, I helped him when he got sick, but is still frightened probably because of what he saw Harry's first year when his father was killed by well, you know." Hagrid sighed but changed his tone quickly, "On we go." "There are the Dricken leaves and Veelshich flowers," said Kim. "Good eye you have there Kimberly. I almost missed that." He picked many of both and put it into a sack that he had with him. "Now all we need is Danken Vil." Kim was looking long and hard and Caitlin was looking all around them trying to watch out for any dangerous creatures. Even though both of them felt safe because they were with Hagrid. "I think they are just a little further in thar." "Ummmm, okay but let's hurry. I have a bad feeling," said Caitlin. They walked fast and Caitlin heard what sounded like running water. Kim gasped, "That's right Danken Vil is only found behind waterfalls. That's why some of them are so multi colored some people think its because of the rainbow effect that the waterfall creates with sunlight." "Right you are there, Kim." "I'll be right back you two stay up here." He disappeared down the waterfall. "God it's so beautiful here," said Caitlin. "I never realized that a place so creepy could possess a place so beautiful," said Kim. "Who knew," said Caitlin. The two of them just stood there, watching the water cascade down the mountain side. Then Hagrid returned with a bunch of multi-colored leaves. "We are done here," he said, while putting the leaves into his sack. They walked the long path out of the forest. Caitlin and Kim were relieved that they didn't run into any trouble. "That was easy enough," said Caitlin, sighing with relief. "Yes we out of the forest now. Girls, I want you to ride on your brooms as fast as you can with this sack back to Hogwarts. Here is a slip I want you to give Professor Dumbledore. Girls, don't stop for anything or anyone, this stuff is very important. Oh and by the way, thank you. The reason is that...I don't like going in there alone, myself, and it was nice of you to come and accompany me." He looked down at the ground, somewhat embarrassed. Even big old Hagrid gets a little scared sometimes (everyone is entitled to get scared at some point or another). "No problem. Thank you for helping my sister and I. It's so great to know people really care here. And I hope to see you around, Hagrid. Oh by the way, Harry speaks many good things about you and I have found all of them to be true." Hagrid blushed, thinking of how much fun it was working with Harry and how nice it is to have so many people like you, it was such a change from before. "Yeah thanks Hagrid. Hope to see you around as well," said Kim. They ran from the porch of the cabin to where their brooms were, and flew as fast as they could. Kim didn't even look down, just straight out, not thinking about how tired she was or anything but getting the ingredients to Dumbledore. They landed and Kim used yet another Oliver Wood spell, sending their brooms back to their room in the blink of an eye without making sound to wake Hermione (who still thinks they are asleep in their room. It's like 1 a.m.). Then they took off into Hogwarts to find Dumbledore. They ran down the long halls to Dumbledore's office. [pic] 


	21. The Year of 1972

Using the password to once again get into Professor Dumbledore's office, they walked up the steps to see Dumbledore was not there. "Where could he be?" said Kim. "I don't know. You would think he would wait for us," said Caitlin. They walked around the office looking at everything trying to find where he might be. Kim was looking at the books thinking how she'd like to get her hands on some of this reading. She was quite a reader and could finish one or two books a day. She pulled out one that was gold and silver and the bookcase opened. "Whoa," said Kim. Stepping back to examine the passageway. "I thought these things were only in fairy tales," said Caitlin. "Caitlin, we go to a school for witches in a CASTLE, can we get more fairy tale like?" "Very true Kim. I forget sometimes." They decided to take the passageway wherever it could lead them. It went to a room with a bunch of books. The books had years on them and they were hard back with colors red, blue, green, and yellow. "Yearbooks," said Caitlin. "Wow have they ever had yearbooks before?" said Kim. "No they stopped many years ago," said a voice from the door. The two girls turned quickly to see". "Hermione. What are you doing here?" said Caitlin. "Following you," she said. Hermione told them what she knew about why they didn't use yearbooks anymore. About how there once was a student who tried to trap all his enemies inside yearbooks, trapping their soul inside the pages. "As soon as he trapped them, they were there, forever. Once Dumbledore found out, it was too late. Twelve students captured inside the pages, they say a camera takes a picture of not just your body but also your soul, so he used it to his advantage. The year was 1972; people say it was Lucius and Serveus. But there was no evidence to prove Lucius and Serveus did it, but there was not evidence to prove anyone for that matter." "Snape and Malfoy?" said Kim in shock, she even expected more from Snape. "How do you know all of this Hermione?" said Caitlin. "I believe it was a unknown source," said Dumbledore walking into the passageway. "I guess everyone wants to help you Ms. Caitlin. Hermione came to me with information out of a book she read, I just filled her in on the rest of the story." "Dumbledore told me but that's classified," she looked at the two girls hinting them not to tell anyone. "But we can just say an unknown source told us," said Hermione with a secretive look on her face. "It does not matter anyway, the case has been closed," said Dumbledore. "Come girls, out of there," he said leading them out of the passageway. Caitlin then remembered. "Oh here you go Professor," she said giving him the sack that contained the ingredients for the potion. He took it gladly. "So happy you didn't run into any trouble," said Dumbledore. "Not as happy as we are," said Kim. "Shall we apply this now or wait till tomorrow." "NOW!" the three said in unison, they couldn't wait to have the old Dana back. "How about I apply it and you can see her in the morning after you three rest. You don't have to go to any classes tomorrow, just sleep then come down to the hospital wing. It will take that long for the potion to take effect anyhow," said Dumbledore. "Oh okay," said Caitlin a little disappointed but at least Dana would be okay whether it is tonight, tomorrow, or a week as long as she would be okay. The three slowly went back to their dorm and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds. All of them are very tired, it being now 2 or 3 in the morning. Kim woke up first, she laid there in her bed, thinking. Ever since she got to this school everything had been crazy. At her old school it was so boring; her, Caitlin, and Dana had to play tricks to spice things up. She had one other boyfriend who still liked her but had not owled her since the summer, so she decided to move on from the very first day at Hogwarts. Ever since she got there she made new friends, met a guy, went to a costume party, got screamed at by Dana, and then loosing her. This was madness here but she had to admit the party and the guy were fine by her. Realizing what she did last night she woke up Hermione first. Jumping on Hermione's bed, "WAKE UP GIRLIES!!! DANA IS WAITING!!" she said from jumping on Caitlin's bed to jumping on Hermione's. "Huh?" said Hermione half asleep. "Kim two more minutes dude." "What time is it?" said Caitlin who looked liked the living dead. "Eight o'clock my dears, now UP!! And, Caitlin, by the way you look amazing in the morning I only wish Harry could see you." "I hate you," said Caitlin putting on her clothes, as was Hermione. Once they washed their faces, they got the same hyperness Kim possessed. They ran out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the hospital wing, where they met up with Madame Pomfrey. Almost crashing into her actually. "Whoa girls wait here while the professor works on Dana." The three waited, anxious and excited to see Dana until they heard...... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dana was lying on her bed screaming her head off. It was not her voice though, the voice was low and gaspy. "YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!!!!!!!!" The girls could only see the silhouette of the bed curtain, but she was tied to the bed and was flailing and screaming. "Oh my god," said Caitlin almost fainting but she caught herself. Dana would be okay. Then she saw a ghost like figure fly out of Dana's body and leave the hospital room. Disappearing into the castle. "Professors, this way please. Madame Pomfrey, watch Dana but the process is complete. McGonagal, take the North Wing, Snape take the South, and the rest of the professors and I shall take the East and the West. HURRY!" "What? WHO? DANA!" said Caitlin rushing over to her bedside. She lay there her eyes clear lavender, she smiled, "Bubbles." "Snowflake, thank you lord!" said Caitlin looking up to the ceiling as if she was really talking to god. "TINKERBELL!" screamed Kim with tears of joy streaming down her face. "DANA that god you are all right!" said Hermione hugging her. The four of them just sat there and cried they were so overwhelmed with joy it was the only way to express it at that moment. Madame Pomfrey watched from the threshold of the door and almost cried herself. It was a touching moment. (A/N: Sorry if you thinks it's corny, but if you've ever come close to losing (or lost) someone, you know what it feels like. If you haven't, your lucky and you can just imagine). [pic] 


	22. PISSED!

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GREAT FRIENDS AND FAITHFULL READERS, TINK AND THE QUEEN OF GREENLAND (ERIN & CHLOE)!!!!! WE LUV YA  
  
"Soooo, what have you all been up to lately?" said Dana, a little drowsy and worn out looking.  
"Worrying about you," said Kim.  
  
They talked about everything that had happened, and Dana apologized for everything. But it was not her fault, the girls waited anxiously for Dumbledore to come back. Once Dana, Hermione, and Kim had fallen asleep, Caitlin got up and started to leave.  
"Oh no you don't," said a voice.  
Caitlin turned around and saw Kim standing up, "I thought you were asleep.?"  
"If you're going to help, I am sure as hell coming with you."  
The two girls ran off and decided NOT to split up because that would be the stupid thing to do. "I heard Dumbledore and the other teachers are taking the East and West wings let's start there," said Caitlin.  
"Okay West first"  
They ran towards the West wing - usually people don't go there, probably because it is dark and kind of creepy and usually Filch makes sure no one goes there anyways. Kim and Caitlin tried to be as quiet as they could when Caitlin felt a hand on her shoulder. She took the hand and flipped the owner to the ground, held the arm behind the person's back.  
"Ow, calm down Cait."  
"Oh my, Harry. I am so sorry, it's just this place is so creepy I couldn't help myself."  
"Well I am glad you know how to defend yourself. While you guys have been with Dana, I have been wandering the school searching for Dumbledore. I even went to Hagrid's cabin when he (shouldn?t have told him, lol) told me what happened yesterday and I realized what happened. Caitlin, do you remember the answers Dana gave you?"  
"Definitely."  
"What were they?"  
"Favorite color was green. Likes Transfiguration. Loves missing classes."  
"Sound like anyone evil we know. Someone who hates me, maybe?"  
"Could be two people I am thinking of right now."  
"Malfoy and Voldemort," said Kim.  
"Exactly," said Caitlin.  
"I think it has something to do with the secret passageway in Dumbledore's office," said Kim.  
"Oh, that yearbook place!" said Harry.  
"Yeah. How do you know about it??  
"Hagrid told me about it beginning of fourth year."  
"He knows a lot huh?" said Kim.  
"Sure does he has a big mouth sometimes," said Caitlin.  
"Yeah but not most of the time. He would keep a secret when I told it to him if it was important enough."  
"Sure..."  
"Let's go."  
They started running toward Dumbldore's office, used the password, and Caitlin immediately went to the Gold and Silver book. And opened the passageway... There was a dark figure looking through all the books and came across one year in particular; 1972. Caitlin stopped abruptly as Kim and Harry started walking into the passageway. The dark figure spoke...  
"I've done a lot of things in my time, this being one of the ones I am proud of," he said softly. "You see, Dana helped, her being particularly magical gave me what little power I needed. The people in this yearbook are the ones I most hated during my school years. They were ignorant, selfish, rude, and mudbloods."  
"You realize the only people that discriminate are those who are too weak to see that the problem lies not with other people but within themselves," said Kim sternly.  
"Oh. That's so touching, the elf uses psychology on me. Like you should talk, you're one of the ones not deserving of attending this school."  
"No, I believe the only person not deserving of attending this school was YOU!? said Harry with anger in his voice. He was a strong believer in extending the privilege of attending Hogwarts.  
"Mr. Potter, backing up his lady friend and who would this be..." he said pointing at Caitlin and walking towards her. She just stood there, stiff as a rock while he was coming closer and closer...shaking.  
Then thoughts came to her, warm thoughts of Dana and them flying on their broomsticks up in the sky. She felt Dana's voice in her head. BUBBLES! Caitlin flew her leg up and kicked Voldemort in the face. Harry took out his wand as did Kim. But it was too late, he sent Caitlin flying back into the wall. Harry started to conjure up a spell thinking as quickly as he could.  
"EXPLERMIUS" said Harry which sent Voldemort's wand flying out of his hand. This upset him greatly, but being as weak as he was he could not perform without his wand. He started coming at Kim who definitely was not going to go down without a fight, when all of a sudden an arrow came flying at Voldemort and hit him. She turned around only to see Legolas standing in the doorway.  
"No Legolas, go get Dumbledore!" screamed Kim but he wasn't budging.  
The arrow didn't effect Voldemort too much, still sticking out of him but he ignored it like it was nothing. Voldemort grabbed a sword on display on the cement block wall. Harry grabbed the other.  
"How touching. Mad because I hurt your little girlfriend" Harry looked over at Caitlin lying there motionless and thought of what he said to Ron. ***FLASHBACK***  
  
"You know, YOU KNOW WHO can come back at anytime. Doesn't that scare you at all, and aren't you putting Caitlin at risk?" said Ron.  
"I am ready for anything Voldemort has for me. As for Caitlin, I would not let anything happen to her".   
  
****BACK!**** He got his sword ready and they started their duel. Voldemort was fast but Harry was faster. In the heat of the moment Harry cut Voldemort then Voldemort cut Harry. Kim and Legolas ran to help, but both were thrown. Caitlin started to open her eyes and didn't like what she saw. Harry was scared, Caitlin felt it. Kim started to show signs of consiousness.  
"Kim, go while he's not noticing, go to Dumbledore right now," said Caitlin.  
"But you..."  
"No, do as I tell you!"  
Kim crawled over to the door, got up, and ran as fast as she possibly could. Running down the hallways with what little breath she had, calling, calling, waiting for an answer.  
Caitlin watched some of the fight and closed her eyes to most of it. Feeling cold and alone on the stone floor. Then she felt warm again, and there was light coming from the doorway. She looked up and saw Dana who looked a way she had never looked before in her life!!!!!!!!!!! PISSED! [pic] 


	23. NOT YOUR POSSESSION

She drew her wand with a look of utter madness.  
"Dana, NO, DON'T HURT YOURSELF," screamed Caitlin.  
Voldemort, hearing the commotion turned around "Oh my little possession. How glad it is to see you well. And by the way, thanks for all the help you unconsciously gave me."  
She started walking towards him - Caitlin got this vibe from her she had never gotten before, totally confidence.  
"Dana darling, you have already helped me," said Voldemort.  
"NO! This stops as of NOW!" said Dana.  
Caitlin thought, What in the hell is she doing?  
"You messed with my mind!"  
"I had to. In order to get your energy."  
"How did you get in there?"  
"Someone obviously doesn't know that when you go to read someone's mind you send your mind out onto a pshco-wave. Which causes the more gifted, like myself, to crack into your mind."  
Dana bent over and started screaming.  
"Like that."  
"NO STOP!"  
She stood back up at stared at him.  
"What is happening?"  
"You broke into my mind, now it's time that I break into yours."  
Using her mental powers she got into Voldemort's mind. Voldemort dropped his wand and just stood there. Dana rested her fingers on her temples. Voldemort started screaming holding his head in pain. Dana just stood there shaking using all her mind power. Then she threw back her head as a bolt of blue light came straight out of Voldemort's head.  
Then it seemed as if there was light inside of him trying to get out and Dana had somehow realized it and it was breaking through Voldemort's body. The immense power threw Dana back against the wall with a thud, she hit and slid down the wall. Legolas, Harry (who was just standing there, was also thrown back into another wall), Caitlin, and Dana watched as Voldemort seemed to just explode into blue powder, which got swept away from the wind from Dumbledore's wand.  
"Since you guys did the cooking I thought I'd clean up." said Dumbledore with Kim and Ron right next to him.  
"Whoa," said Legolas.  
"I can't believe I missed all of this!" said Ron sort of mad.  
Caitlin laid back against the wall and just blacked out. She woke up later (in the night) in the hospital wing and found all the beds around her to be occupied. Dana to her left, Kim to her right, Hermione across from her... Harry laying on the floor next to her.  
"Harry," she said softly touching the back of his head.  
"Hmmmm," he murmured, stirring slightly.  
"Wake up and go onto a bed, don't sleep on the floor."  
She thought he was just going to the nearest bed, which he did, her's. He just laid down right next to her she sighed and fell back asleep. Kim woke up only about an hour later to find Caitlin on her left and Legolas on her right. She turned towards him and watched him sleep. Hermione woke up to find Ron had fallen asleep on her bed, though it's not like she minded. In the morning everyone slowly woke up wondering if it had all been a dream. They were talking quietly when Dumbledore walked in.  
"Congratulations everyone. Especially Dana, that was the finest witchcraft I have ever seen." Dana blushed. "How is everyone feeling?"  
"My head is killing me," said Kim.  
"Your head is killing YOU!" said Dana very sarcastically.  
"You all may stay here or go on to dinner if you are hungry," then almost immediately (AKA: as fast as they could in their condition) everyone got up and headed off to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. We greatly appreciate. [pic] 


	24. Finally A Break

A/N: This is a special thanxs for all those who reviewed good or bad during this story. We appreciate it. -canon cleaner: we never said that there wasn't an owlery. We ust said that they had their owls in their. We are not JK Rowling or even try to be as good as her because that would just be wrong. We just have fun with our imagination, so sry if it is not all perfect. Thanxs again to everyone and we will try to get the sequel out as soon as possible!!!!!!  
In the Great Hall it was very noisy, the buzz about what happened in Dumbledore's office was still going around. Especially now since the seven of them had showed up. Immediately, Jimmy ran over to Dana and gave her a big hug.  
"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me visit you at all, I tried I sware," he said still holding on to her.  
She didn't even read his mind. "I know, I believe you. Thanks Jimmy!" she hugged him back. They didn't let go until Kim said,  
"Alright, enough with the love. Your makin' me sick!" she said sarcastically and they started laughing going over to the Gryffindor table.  
"I am proud to say that my girlfriend helped defeat Voldemort," Jimmy said then started blushing after realizing his EXACT words.  
Dana smiled, "I am proud to say that my boyfriend is so caring and kind, with his actions and words."  
A smile came to Jimmy's face "Really?!?!"  
"Yes really," then Jimmy leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.  
"OKAY I SAID ENOUGH!!!" said Kim, Dana glared and Legolas leaned in and started kissing her to shut her up.  
Caitlin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stared. "Is anyone else really hungry and not feeling like eating their boyfriend/girlfriend's face at the moment."  
"YES!" they all (being Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Caitlin) said.  
"And their kissing is making me lose my appetite," said Ron, making a gagging motion. Then Dumbledore clinked his glass and everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him their full attention.  
"Points to be awarded as always for the upcoming House Cup," Gryffindor gasped. "30 points to Legolas from Ravenclaw for attempting to help. 30 to Kimberly from Gryffindor who also attempted to help with the bravery Gryffindor's are known for. 30 points to Hermione for having common knowledge. 30 points to Caitlin from Gryffindor for loving her sister and being determined to help her," Dana and Caitlin hugged. "45 points to Harry Potter from Gryffindor for battling to save his GOOD friends. And last but NOT least 75 points to Dana from Gryffindor for getting edge and not taking it anymore. For using her mind over matter to help her sister and her friends." Everyone clapped.  
(A/N: In the future I see Gryffindor in first, Ravenclaw in second, Slytherin in third, and Hufflepuff in fourth.)  
"Let's eat!" Dumbledore announced making food appear on all of the tables.  
"Guess we will never top this for the rest of the year!" said Kim. "Life didn't really get more surprising than that."   
"You'd be surprised," said Legolas winking at her and Kim blushed.  
"I am kind of glad that it's over, I need a damn rest," said Dana.  
  
***** LOOK FOR A SEQUEL***** 


End file.
